


Four Dirty Paws

by trippypeas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Sort of gen, Wolf Derek, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would like to say that it’s super weird for Derek to be all up in his business but it’s become some kind of common occurrence. He’s gotten used to it, not so much the shoving into walls and the noise his head makes when it thunks into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dirty Paws

Stiles would like to say that it’s super weird for Derek to be all up in his business but it’s become some kind of common occurrence. He’s gotten used to it, not so much the shoving into walls and the noise his head makes when it thunks into the wall.

The rough growls have subsided and it’s just mostly careful sharp edged claws petting at him through his shirt. The claws shorten and thicken as Derek’s hand turns to a paw. Stiles is a little startled but it’s been a long day. If a bro wants to turn a little furry and get a tail to get some chill time.. Who is he to judge?

Somehow Derek seems heavier in this form. Or maybe it’s just that he’s given up all pretense of not being a big old cuddly dweeb face because he just settles in Stiles’ lap like he’s a pure breed chihuahua.

“Not such a bloodthirsty grump now are you?” Stiles beams and Derek huffs before crossing his paws daintily, Stiles snorts.

He scritches behind Derek’s ear and Derek tilts his head into it,tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
“It’s kind of nice when you are like this. It’s all the charm of a heated throw blanket with the added bonus of my legs going numb.”

Derek’s tail makes a thump noise against the floor as it wags and he rests his head down on his paws obviously too comfortable to pay any mind to Stiles’ human blathering.

Stiles flexes his knees until he regains some feeling in his calves, wiggling Derek in his lap. He seems to disapprove but only offers a half hearted growl.

“Yeah , yeah. Calm it down, Fluffy.” His hand settles on the silky fur of the wolf’s back and he lets his eyes close.

“Just a few minutes. A ten minute nap and then we get up and put our big boy werewolf pants back on...”

Derek huffs as he feels Stiles’ breathing even out and his heart beat slow.

Ten minutes end up being an hour.


End file.
